


Эксперимент

by Leytenator



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angst, Drama, Dubious Consent, F/M, Implied/Referenced Torture, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2020-02-09 05:31:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18631798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: Вся их нелепая разношерстная компания — компоненты в странном препарате, который кто-то месяц за месяцем испытывает.





	Эксперимент

**Author's Note:**

> AD!Верде/AD!fem!Вайпер, AD!Реборн
> 
> Tаймлайн - конец 60-х гг., до превращения в аркобалено

Она говорит на таком восхитительном Hochdeutsch, что Верде чувствует, как в груди щекотно начинает разгораться возбуждение, покалывая кончики пальцев. Она говорит на своем безукоризненном классическом немецком такие восхитительные вещи, что Верде жмурится от удовольствия.  
— Хорошо ли вы позавтракали, моя милая фройляйн? Как вам здешние блюда? Как вода? Все хорошо? Желудок не шалит? Стул нормальный?  
Он говорит по-немецки с нарочитым акцентом, издевательски раскатывая «р», и Вайпер вздрагивает всем телом, роняя трубку телефона. Оборачивается, и в глазах у нее застывают страх и ярость, которые Верде хотел бы высосать шприцом с самой толстой иглой, рассмотреть как следует под микроскопом, пока Вайпер будет корчиться рядом на полу, поскуливая и прижимая свои крошечные кулачки к окровавленным глазницам.  
— Ублюдок, — выдыхает она, кладет трубку и уходит прочь с прямой, как палка, спиной.  
Верде ухмыляется и делает глоток горького, как хина, кофе. Еда здесь и вправду восхитительная, а со стулом у самого Верде нет никаких проблем. Все просто чудесно.  
А теперь будет еще лучше.

***  
Реборн стреляет, почти не целясь, и шипит сквозь зубы: «Быстро», пока Верде возится с пробирками.  
Верде терпеть не может торопиться, но раз уж их задание на этот раз заключается в том, чтобы разведать формулу нового паралитика, которая по завершении операции должна остаться только у самого Верде в голове, то нельзя медлить.  
Их в очередной раз подставили: Реборн практически звереет, когда в казавшейся безлюдной лаборатории раздаются выстрелы. Кто-то заблокировал автоматические двери, и сколько бы Реборн ни нажимал на кнопку рядом со столом, тяжелые металлические пластины не желали задвигаться. Пришлось забаррикадировать дверной проем столом, и теперь из черного прямоугольника под потолком время от времени прилетают пули — слава богу, не гранаты.  
Впрочем, в бога Верде не верит, а Реборн отлично отстреливается.  
Верде раскладывает препарат на компоненты, с сожалением озираясь на заставленные пробирками шкафы вдоль светлых стен. На потолке мигает лампа, Верде слизывает пот над верхней губой и снисходительно улыбается поторапливающему его Реборну.  
Тот хмурится в ответ на усмешку и перезаряжает пистолет. Верде и самого ужасно злят эти мелкие осечки, все чаще появляющиеся во время заданий. Вся их нелепая разношерстная компания — компоненты в странном препарате, который кто-то месяц за месяцем испытывает. Что ж, кому, как не Верде, знать, что условия эксперимента могут меняться абсолютно непредсказуемо. Важнее всего результат, и он ждет его с любопытством.  
Он отмечает в голове последний компонент паралитика и с сожалением выливает пробирку в раковину.   
— Может, у нас найдется еще пара минут на остальные…  
— Нет, — отрезает Реборн. Пусть считает себя главным сколько влезет, Верде не жалко. — Вайпер. Не появишься через секунду — я найду тебя на том свете, сука.  
— Немецкая сука, — охотно поправляет Верде. — И я уверен, что тот свет покажется ей сущим раем по сравнению с тем, в каких местах ей довелось побывать раньше.  
Реборн резко дергает головой, озираясь, и Верде довольно улыбается, когда в углу начинает медленно сгущаться темный силуэт.  
— Мне никто не говорил, что нам придется обороняться, — бубнит Вайпер, вскрикивая и выставляя вперед руки, когда Реборн кидается к ней. — Это другая цена! Я хочу, чтобы мне заплатили больше!  
Реборн уже хватает ее за шкирку и встряхивает.  
— О цене поговорим, когда ты нас вытащишь. Быстро.  
Вайпер поджимает губы и с неожиданной злостью скидывает руку Реборна. Хмурится, и за дверью раздаются крики паники и чей-то голос:  
— Стоять! Это иллюзии! Продолжать штурм!  
— А они подготовились, — хмыкает Верде, глядя на то, как сереет от его слов лицо Реборна.  
— Быстро, — повторяет тот, и Вайпер кусает губы, концентрируясь.  
Крики за дверью становятся нечеловеческими.  
— Им кажется, что они горят заживо, — цедит Вайпер сквозь зубы и идет к выходу. Реборн хватает ее за руку, прежде чем она успевает исчезнуть.  
— А теперь поговорим, — отвечает он на ее сердитый взгляд и бьет ее рукоятью пистолета в висок. Вайпер оседает на пол, а Реборн молча убивает корчащихся на полу людей одного за другим. На каждого — по одному выстрелу.

***  
— Вы чокнутые, — выдыхает Вайпер и дергает прикованными к хирургическому столу руками и ногами. — Чокнутые!  
— Тут нашлось много удивительных вещей, милая фройляйн, в этой чудесной лаборатории. Я бы не отказался провести здесь недельку. А чтобы не было скучно — в твоей компании.   
— На следующей неделе новое задание, — отрезает сидящий верхом на стуле Реборн.   
— Вы вполне справитесь и без нас, — немного раздраженно отвечает Верде и наклоняется к Вайпер. — Ну, как ощущения? Не хочешь нас покинуть?  
— Что вы мне вкололи? — спрашивает бледная до синевы Вайпер и срывается на высокий пронзительный визг. — Что ты мне вколол?! Почему я не могу использовать иллюзии? Почему!?  
— Ты хотела поговорить о цене. Поговорим. Коротко и ясно, — Реборн встает со стула и расстегивает пряжку на ремне.  
— Нет! — орет Вайпер и начинает дергаться как сумасшедшая.  
— Если мы работаем в команде, то никто. Никого. Не подставляет. Ты поняла меня?  
— Я испугалась, — Вайпер ревет, отворачиваясь от ширинки подошедшего к столу Реборна. — Я испугалась! Я не знала, что в нас будут стрелять!  
— Ты сбежала, подставив нас.  
— Я же вернулась! Не надо! Не надо!!  
— Я думаю, один профилактический сеанс коллективной работы никому не повредит, — Верде ухмыляется и кладет ладонь на пояс брюк. — Очень слаженной коллективной работы.  
Вайпер воет, пока Реборн срывает с нее одежду. Он недовольно кривится, глядя на ее тощее и бледное тело с маленькой острой грудью.  
— Мудак, — рыдает Вайпер, и Реборн наклоняется к ней.  
— Ты даже не представляешь, какой.  
— Я думаю, фройляйн имеет богатый опыт общения с мудаками, и ее будет сложно чем-то удивить, — Верде любовно поглаживает широко разведенные, прикованные к другому концу стола ноги Вайпер. — Но всегда приятно получать сюрпризы, правда?   
Реборн нетерпеливо смотрит на него, выгибая бровь.  
— Всегда представлял себе, каково это будет: трахнуть сверхчеловека, — мечтательно тянет Верде. — Ну, разумеется, как следует обследовать его было бы куда увлекательнее… Вы же знаете, есть такие реагенты… — он мечтательно прикрывает глаза.  
Реборн морщится.  
— Подробнее.  
Верде улыбается шире и продолжает, не открывая глаз:  
— Вчера наша милая фройляйн говорила по телефону с одним из своих близких друзей. Интересовалась его здоровьем и жаловалась на свое. А мою искреннюю заботу о ее организме проигнорировала, неблагодарная.  
— Замолчи! — кричит Вайпер.  
— Я в чем-то ошибся? — недовольно хмурится Верде. — Если только в том, что твой собеседник был тебе не совсем другом. Скорее братом — вы же там все почти родные, выкормыши лабораторий. Вас успели принять в гитлерюгенд? Странно только, что ты не румяная блондинка — что, арийская раса измельчала, или это следствие генных мутаций?  
— Нас никто не спрашивал, — рыдает Вайпер, содрогаясь всем телом. В лаборатории холодно, и бледная кожа покрылась мурашками. Верде думает о том, как красиво будет смотреться разрез скальпелем на ее животе. И ниже…  
— Нас тоже никто не спрашивал, — отвечает он медленно, облизывая губы. — Зачем? Одним евреем больше, одним меньше. Просто собрали по концентрационным лагерям славных ребятишек, кому было меньше семи лет, и отправили к вам: чтобы тестировать, как на крысах, все препараты, которые потом будут вкалывать вам. Для этого наша гнилая вонючая кровь вполне подошла. И мы жили в отсеках, как лабораторные животные. И шли на бойню один за другим. Те, на ком препараты показывали побочный эффект, умирали сами. Долго. Тех, на ком он срабатывал правильно, убивали ваши. Быстро.  
— Мне было шесть лет! Я не знала! Отпустите меня! Реборн! Отпусти меня, ты же видишь — он сумасшедший!  
— О, не более чем ты, — улыбается Верде, переводя взгляд на ее перекошенное ужасом зареванное лицо. — Тебе не хотелось стать в детстве доктором? Нет? А моя детская мечта осуществилась — это так увлекательно, проводить эксперименты сродни вашим. Посмотрим, что у тебя внутри?  
— Пошли, — перебивает Реборн, застегивая пряжку ремня.   
— Отпустите…  
— Через час закончится действие препарата, выберешься отсюда сама. Во вторник чтобы была в Женеве. Адрес знаешь.  
— Если хочешь, иди, — пожимает плечами Верде. — У меня есть еще незаконченное дело с фройляйн…  
— И чем ты лучше их? — Реборн надвигает шляпу на глаза и выходит, засунув руки в карманы брюк.  
Верде недовольно покусывает губы, сердито дергает плечом и достает скальпель из лотка. Вертит его в пальцах, а потом с раздражением бросает обратно. Сталь скрежещет о металлический лоток. Вайпер вздрагивает, прикрыв опухшие глаза.  
— Тадеушу было четыре. Он был очень улыбчивый малыш, болтал без умолку. Говорил о том, как мы будем гулять по Варшаве, когда вернемся. Просил меня больше не собирать коллекцию кузнечиков и не отрывать им лапки — ему было их жалко. Глупый, в общем, был ребенок, не представляю, как у меня мог родиться такой брат.  
Вайпер пытается закрыться, поджать колени. Цепочки звенят, когда она неловко дергает ногами.  
— Мы были не просто евреями. Мы были евреями из славянской страны, наша кровь была вдвойне мерзкой.  
— Пожалуйста, — шепчет Вайпер, — пожалуйста…  
— Я подожду здесь, пока не прекратится действие препарата. А потом вскрою своего сверхчеловека. А то пока что я не увидел ничего интересного. Скучно с тобой, фройляйн.  
— Пожалуйста, — твердит Вайпер, — очень холодно… Клаус все время мерзнет. Я тоже. Все мерзнут, пожалуйста, очень холодно.  
— В бараках тоже было холодно. И сыро. И как же там воняло, ах, если ты могла себе представить, милая фройляйн! Каким раем нам показались лабораторные клетки после такого! Тадеуш, тупой ребенок, так радовался!  
— Ну пожалуйста, — Вайпер плачет, всхлипывая. Верде раздраженно думает, что она совершенно не выглядит на свой возраст — девчонка, на вид лет шестнадцать. Он кидает на нее балахон, скрещивая руки на груди.  
— Видишь, какой я добрый. И очень терпеливый. Профессия ученого, знаешь ли, обязывает…  
— Очень холодно, — Вайпер постепенно затихает, губы у нее синеют, а кончик острого носа становится восково-белым.   
Верде хмурится, подходит к шкафам, роется в них и со вздохом возвращается к столу.  
— Нет, это совершенно неинтересно — наблюдать, как ты медленно засыпаешь, фройляйн. Если не проснешься, то сорвешь мне весь эксперимент.  
— Я не хочу умирать, — шепчет Вайпер.  
— А те, кого вы, славные детки, убивали — хотели?  
— Я никого не убивала, — говорит Вайпер еле слышно и открывает стеклянные глаза. — Мы никого не убивали. Мы бракованные. Никто не получился идеальным, нет никакого сверхчеловека.  
Верде молчит. Потом отстегивает ее ноги и начинает растирать ледяные ступни:  
— Об этом мы с тобой поговорим позже. Подробно поговорим.  
— Я хочу спать… Холодно…  
Верде раздраженно бьет кулаком по столу. В шкафах — идеальный набор восхитительных смертельных веществ, чтобы заставить навсегда замереть ток крови, но нет ни одного, чтобы восстановить его. Он пожимает плечами и принимается раздеваться. Что ж, эксперимент требует, без этого не обойтись.  
— Что ты… Нет! — она слабо вскрикивает, когда он отстегивает ее руки и переворачивает ее на живот, подстелив на стол балахон и укладываясь на Вайпер сверху. Ножки стола поскрипывают по скользкому полу. — Не надо!  
— Ты знаешь способ согреться получше, фройляйн? — хмыкает он ей на ухо. — Не беспокойся, это исключительно медицинская процедура. У меня нет намерения калечить тебя. Не таким образом.  
Он приподнимается на руках и смотрит на выпирающие острые лопатки и россыпь родинок на плече. На закушенную губу и скрытые темными прядями глаза.  
Он чувствует внутри какой-то странный физиологический процесс, которому не может пока дать определение.  
У него стоит.  
— Я сбежал, — выдыхает он ей в макушку, когда входит в нее. Вайпер вздрагивает, но молчит. — С братом, но он не мог бегать слишком быстро, и его схватили. А я сбежал.  
Он замирает в ней, давясь воздухом, и в этот момент Вайпер поворачивает голову, откидывая волосы с лица, и смотрит на него. В ее глазах Верде видит боль.  
Не ее боль. Его.  
Боль по нему.  
Внутри что-то скручивается, и он резко толкается в нее, так что Вайпер слабо вскрикивает, зажмуриваясь. Он быстро трахает ее, просовывая руку под ее животом и прижимая к себе. Вайпер тихо стонет, стискивая пальцы на краю стола, и с каждым движением ее тело становится теплее.   
Верде утыкается носом ей в макушку и хрипло дышит, его рука скользит вниз и касается ее между ног. Вайпер задушено скулит и пытается приподняться, но Верде зажимает ей рот ладонью и ускоряет движения.   
Ему самому холодно, чертовски холодно, так холодно, что внутренности застывают мерзлым комом, и хочется взрезать их скальпелем, лишь бы потекла живая, горячая кровь.  
Вайпер кусает его пальцы и резко подается навстречу, Верде чувствует, как она сжимается вокруг его члена, и кончает с потрясенным вздохом. Вайпер дрожит под ним, внутри у нее все пульсирует жарким огнем.  
Верде сползает с нее и неторопливо одевается. Пальцы слушаются плохо, и это раздражает.  
Вайпер спускает ноги со стола, неловко становится на пол. Коротко выдыхает и исчезает. Верде смотрит на пустое место, где она стояла, почти с облегчением, но через секунду она появляется снова и натягивает на себя балахон и сапоги.  
Она одергивает рукав и смотрит в пол.   
Верде скучно на нее смотреть. Или противно. Или не на нее. Он не уверен. Он дергает себя за прядь волос, думая о том, что можно попробовать выдрать ее с корнем. Занятный будет эксперимент.  
— Мне нужна медицинская помощь, — тихо говорит Вайпер, глядя в сторону. — Ты можешь ставить надо мной эксперименты в допустимых пределах. Чтобы я не умерла. Хорошо. Это адекватная плата. Взамен я попрошу о помощи. Мне нужны тесты. Контроль состояния. Все, кто… работал с нами, умерли. Мне не к кому обратиться.  
Верде хмыкает раздраженно и хочет сказать, что она впервые в жизни продешевила, но вместо этого понимает, что сам шагает к ней и неловко обнимает за напряженные плечи, крепко прижимая к себе. Вайпер округляет рот, и Верде криво ухмыляется.  
Он понятия не имеет, зачем сделал все это только что.   
Что ж, будет забавно выяснить.  
Похоже, это будет самый интересный в жизни эксперимент.


End file.
